Engines Make Her Hot
by Ava Chanel
Summary: Kaylee and Simon have a habit of revisiting a certain spot, and Mal decides it's time to lay down some rules. Drabble. Kaylee/Simon, Post BDM. Rated for Kaylee getting something better than batteries.


**A/N:** _I love the Mal/Inara ship, as everyone probably knows by now. But, a little known fact is that I adore the Kaylee/Simon pairing just as much. A short little drabble focusing on their new relationship, and Mal's struggle to accept it. Rated for Kaylee finally getting something better than batteries._

* * *

 **Engines Make Her Hot**

 _she didn't need to be saved;  
she just needed to feel loved..._

\- R.M. Drake

* * *

" _Mmmm_..,." she hums with Serenity.

Her skin breaks into gooseflesh, and her fingers become clumsy. She drops the tool in her hand, and it hits the floor, forgotten.

She cranes her neck, and he brushes her hair back tenderly, exposing the delicate flesh of her throat. His lips are like the wings of a butterfly against her skin; soft and barely a whisper. She leans back into him, sighing as she embraces the heat coming off of his body. She can feel his arousal, and he breathes heavy when she pushes herself against it, teasing. His arms snake around her waist, and he draws her in closer, bringing her ear nearer to his mouth. She moans aloud, and Serenity thrums to life beneath her fingertips as she uses her to keep steady.

His hands, strong and gentle, rub their way up her stomach, underneath the flimsy, flowery tank she is wearing, and they cup her tender breasts, squeezing lightly. His thumbs expertly rub the tips, eliciting a low mewl from her lips as they come to life, prominent and hard. They stand to attention, and she can feel her loins tighten in anticipation and longing. Her skin is flushed, and it's suffocating and hot in the room already, even without the wonderful ministrations of the ship's resident doctor. Serenity is steaming, and Kaylee feels as if she is, too. Her fingers are pressed tight against the metal piping, and she whimpers helplessly against his kisses. She can't remember when he'd turned her around and pulled off most of her clothing, but she's stark naked and he's making sure to taste every inch of her, committing her to memory. He's got his nose pressed against the soft curve of her belly where he's placing cool, open mouthed kisses along the trail down her body. Meanwhile, she's mussing up his hair, arching against his face, daring him to go lower.

His hands hold her at the hips, and they're just about the only thing that's got her staying upright as his wet, cool tongue pushes it's way inside of her. Her knees buckle, and she's got her head thrown back, moaning aloud, her fingers still tangled in his dark hair. His name dies on her lips when he is merciless in his exploration of her. Her heart is beating so fast that she worries it'll leap out of her chest at any given moment. Her back arches, and she thrusts into him, but it doesn't ever deter him from his main goal.

She pants heavily, and her skin gleams from the thin coat of moisture coating every bit of her body and face. Her hair, unkempt and loose, clings to the wet skin where it can. All the while, he drives her to the edge, suckling and licking the sensitive nub at her core until she can barely beg him anymore. The words change into desperate gasps for air, squeals, as she achieves the sweet satisfaction of release.

She purrs against him as she comes back down, but he isn't finished with her yet. He has a firm grip on her buttocks, and he hoists her up so that her bare legs can wrap around his waist. She looks into his eyes, and sees the desire burning in them like burning, blue coal. His expression is lusty and carnal, and it makes her all the hotter for him. She bites at her bottom lip when she stares at his own swollen mouth, and wraps her arms about his neck, burying his face into the nook of her shoulders where he kisses her fervently. He slides into her then, and her nails dig into his back. She decides that she loves the way he feels inside of her, fills her.

"Kaylee, how's that part adjustin' to Seren- _Shèng chòu gǒu shǐ_ , how many times do I gotta ask; _what_ is wrong with your gorram bunk?!"

Mal's booming voice is like a bucket of ice water being dumped suddenly and freshly onto their naked, sweaty backs. Simon jumps off of the mechanic faster than the speed of light, much to Kaylee's great dissatisfaction. He fishes for his clothing strewn on the floor, as Kaylee slowly comes to terms with the empty, raw feeling in her belly. The doctor is then buttoning up his pants in haste, while Mal has his back turned to them, not wanting to witness anymore than he already has. Kaylee picks up her clothes, and glances at a nervous, clammy Simon Tam, who can't meet her eyes for the life of him.

"Sorry, capt'n. Won't happen again," she explains monotonously, slipping her underwear back on over her hips.

Mal shakes his head, running a free hand through his hair. "That's what you said the last time. My gorram ship, my gorram rules, Kaylee! Sexin' stays in bunks, not in my engine room, or other places that I happen to frequent throughout, _dōng mǎ_?"

"Yes sir, capt'n." Kaylee frowns, annoyed.

She folds her arms over her now covered chest, and sighs deeply.

"Good. Now, are y'all decent?" asks Mal.

Simon is throwing his t-shirt back on over his head, and Kaylee's coveralls now sit loosely and humbly at her waist. "Yes, captain," the doctor answers, looking like a fish out of water, eyes wide and alert.

Mal turns on him then, and gives the younger boy a hard look, clearly disapproving. Kaylee fights the urge to roll her eyes. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Mal takes a few steps towards the couple, observing them with a steady gaze.

"No more engine room inappropriateness. What do you have to say to that, doc?" Mal quizzes Simon, his voice husky and suddenly dangerous as he scrutinizes him.

The girl's paramour then looks over to the object of his desire for help, but she averts her gaze to the metal floor instead, leaving him to work this one out on his lonesome. It was hard to be kind and understanding when she'd been moments away from amazing, passionate, sweaty sex. Right now, everyone in the room is an enemy.

Gulping, Simon is forced to meet the captain's interrogating stare alone. Shrugging his shoulders innocently, he then answers as plain and simply as he can; "Engines make her hot, sir."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Just a short little drabble, as promised. Feedback is welcomed. Translations are below._

 **Translations:**

 _Shèng chòu gǒu shǐ_ : Holy fucking shit

 _dōng mǎ:_ understand?


End file.
